The host club and the beach!
by hostclubgirl
Summary: Haruhi and the host club go to the beach and she hangs out with two of her old friends and the host club gets jealous! And there's a thunder storm and she goes to her friend Arai at night instead of her host club friends.


Times at the beach

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran high host club :(

Today the host club is going to the beach, but not a privet beach. They are going to the beach close to Haruhi's old home. Where she is hoping to see old friends.

Haruhi and the host club where staying in her old home witch was a 5 room house with 2 bathrooms. Which amazed the Host club.

(When that arrived)

Haruhi where are we going!cried Tomaki. We are here so shut up Tomaki! This can't be your house its far to big. Hikaru and Kaoru said. Well it's my house and I'm just happy the shadow king won't be here for a week. Everyone agreed. When they got inside everyone was amazed but how many rooms there was.

Where are our bed rooms Haruhi? Asked Hikaru. Since there is only give rooms some people are ganna have to share. You can share with us! Said the twins. Tomaki had tears roiling down his eyes because I told him if he grew mushrooms here I would never forgive him. No guys I already plained out where everyone is sleep and who is with who. We have to leave a bedroom for when Kyoya gets here to though. Hikaru you and Kaoru will be sharing rooms, and so will Honey and Mori Sempi. Me, Tomaki, and Kyoya have our own rooms.

Okay where are they? Everyone asked. There are two upstairs and three down stairs. Me, Hikaru and Kaoru get upstairs the rest of you get down stairs. Let me show Hikaru and Kaoru there room then I will show the rest of you.

Come on guys. Hikaru and Kaoru answered with a coming! Your guys room is on the right of the stair case. I gave you guys a room with two twin beds okay.

I'm ganna go show the rest of them where there rooms are.

Without letting them reply I leave to go show the others there rooms.

Tomaki your room is next to the stairs on the right. Kyoya's room is next to Tomaki's. Mori and Honey Sempi you guys get the one on the left of the stairs.i hope you all enjoy!

(An hour latter)

Haruhi let's go swimming. Cried the twins. Hold on I'm calling 2 of my friends to come over. Who? Do they like cake? Asked Honey. Yes they do.

(Calling friends)

Haruhi (W)will you come over to the beach by my house? Ya sure who all is coming? My friends frome Ouran and Arai. Okay I will be there.

(Haruhi calls Arai)

Hey Arai do u wanna come swimming at the beach by our houses with me and some of my other friends? Ya sure why not.

(After calls)

Haruhi! Where the swim suit we got you! Yells Hikaru. No I have my own swim suit here. A real swim suit not a boy one! Crys Kaoru. It is a girl one!

(At the beach while the Host club boys are changing)

Haruhi (W) I have missed you so much! I grab Haruhi (W) and hug her. Then I here a what about me! I turn to see Arai! He was my best friend before I moved! I jump up and give Arai a big hug. I let go of as soon as the rest of my host club friends can out.

The 1st thing I here is Tomaki yelling who are these commoners? I introduced them all. We where all swimming then Arai told me I had came out of my shell a lot! The host club looked confused. He explained that he use to be my only friend and that I never really hug out with guys except him. Then I meat Haruhi W. and then we all became friends. Haruhi we didn't know that was so sad! The twins and Tomaki cried!

I just told them to be quiet.

(10 mins. Later)

Haruhi I have to go said Haruhi W. Then Arai asked if he could spend the night. I agreed and told him we had an extra room! I said I was excited. He told me he could tell, but the Host Club didn't look to happy. I told them it was only one night then Arai was leaving for 3weeks on vacation. They seemed relieved at that.

(During the nigh)

Haruhi was having a hard time trying to sleep because she thought there was going to be a thunder storm. About 20 mins later huge storm rolled in. I ran down to Arai's room and knocked on the door. Arai answered the door as soon as i knocked. He knew she was scared of thunder so he asked if i wanted to stay the night in his room and I and I said y-yes. He hugged her and told her it was ok untill they fell asleep on the bed with Arai hugging Haruhi.

* * *

1st Ouran highschool host club! Hope everyone likes it!


End file.
